supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Castiel(Heaven and Hell)
'''Castiel '''is an Archreaper which means he is a hybrid of an Archangel and a Reaper. Castiel was also the only known archreaper to have married a human woman and have kids with her, which makes him the only arch reaper that is also a parent. His vessel is an unknown doctor that Castiel possessed while making a deal with him that he would save his daughter and resurrect his wife. Biography Castiel was born to the Archangel Michael and the Reaper April Kelly via a one night stand the two had together. After April became pregnant with Castiel, Michael was extremely protective upon hearing that April was pregnant. After April's birth, Michael left to fend heaven off from any threats such as rouge angels or demons that were planning to destroy the sigil's protecting heaven from any outside threats. He eventually heard the cries of a unknown doctor who was heartbroken after his wife and daughter died after a car accident. Castiel made a deal with the doctor to resurrect his wife and daughter only if the doctor became his vessel. The doctor consented and became his vessel. Personality "You are sure this will resurrect Michael from the Cage?" Castiel to a Member of Michael's Battalion on bringing his father from the Cage Although Castiel seems extremely cold and prejudiced towards demons after being nearly wounded by one, Castiel actually is extremely warm and friendly towards anybody who would help him find his father and help him to recover enough strength after being wounded. He is also willing to work with anybody as long as they are willing to help him such as hunters, reapers or even demons on some occasions. He is also happy when he is sending souls towards heaven but extremely sad upon sending souls towards hell. He is also irritated if he sends souls of monsters to Purgatory as he knows that monsters are little more than savages and brutes. Physical Appearance Castiel has black hair and dark gray eyes, but he also wears numerous clothes that either disguise him or to fool authorities. Powers and Abilities As the son of an Archangel and a Reaper, Castiel has numerous abilities that make him a force to be reckoned with * Nigh-Omnipotence-As an Archreaper, Castiel is extremely powerful and can only be killed by an Arch leviathan or a similar being that is strong as him. Casitel even killed a single demon via a finger snap and destroyed a meeting ground that was filled with Jefferson Star ships only with him punching the ground and showing his wings. * Control of Souls -As an Archreaper, he is able to reap souls and can either send them to either Heaven or Hell. He was also able to resurrect a deceased reaper just by kissing the deceased reaper on her lips. * Nigh-Invulnerability-As an Archreaper, He is almost impossible to kill and can only be killed by Primordial Entities, High Level Demons and even an Eldritch Horror * Holy White Light-As he is half Archangel, he is able to use this ability to destroy demons, angels and even to destroy planets with this ability * Possession-As he is an Archangel, he is required to have a vessel but he is only able to possesses one with the vessels permission. * Psychokinesis-He is able to move objects and even threw an angel blade at a demon with a thought. * Smiting-He is able to smite demons and angels via a single snap or a thought which immediately destroys them in a second. * Thermokinesis-He is able to control how hot or how cold the temperature of a building can get. He also used this ability to destroy an demons vessel from the inside out. * Clairsentience-He can detect supernatural energies and the location they are coming from. Weaknesses Although Castiel is highly powerful and deadly, he has two weaknesses * Primordial Entities-Although his Archangel heritage renders him immune towards most weapons and powers, the primordial entities are able to destroy Castiel. * Hubris-This fatal flaw can cause Castiel to be highly arrogant in a fight which may lead to his demise. Gallery